In, for example, DE-B1 12 79 533, DE-A1 34 02 096, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,644, 2,064,029 and 3,185,374, packaging containers of the aforementioned type are proposed. However, a common problem for these proposed packaging containers resides in the fact that they use glue on the top and bottom surfaces for closing or fixing the container. In order to obtain safe glue joints relatively large overlapping areas are required and, consequently, the top and bottom surfaces of these proposed packaging containers have double walls. Additionally, the opening of the containers and the unfolding of the pouring spout is dependent upon the packaging blanks being provided with perforations along which the carton material has to be broken. Such perforations adversely affect the possible barrier effect of the packaging material, and the punching of the packaging blanks is also considerably complicated because stops are quite often required for controlling the perforations.